


From Bad Luck to Good

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad luck turned good, Evil cats are evil, Gen, Harvest Festival, NCIS Drabble Community, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: After a day filled with bad luck, things are looking up for McGee at a harvest festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #508 "Good"

Title: From Bad Luck to Good

Characters: Tim McGee, Abby Sciuto

Prompt/Challenge: #508 "Good"

Rating: G

Word Count: 445

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: After a day filled with bad luck, things are looking up for McGee at a harvest festival.

* * *

**From Bad Luck to Good**

"Tim McGee, congratulations! You have won the grand prize, please come to the stage at your leisure to claim your $250 gift card to "The Capital Grille". The music was dulled as the booming voice of the DJ stated into the mic. People sitting on hay bales turned benches applauded the winner and turned back to dancing or their conversations.

Tim was shocked to hear his name called out from the announcer on stage. He had been having a lousy day and didn't even want to go with the team to this stupid harvest festival in the first place.

His day hadn't been the best. Seemingly bad luck from one incident to another. His computer had fried that morning and when he went to get coffee he was startled into spilling it all over himself by his neighbor's cat randomly attacking his leg. When he reluctantly grabbed the yowling and biting cat and returned it to its proper apartment, he was promptly yelled at by her owner for scaring and traumatizing her poor Mittens.

Abby had eventually guilt tripped him into joining the family affair of picking out a pumpkin for them to all decorate. He knew that Abby would take over the decorating and carving once they got it back to the office.

He felt his cheeks grow hot when he heard his team cheer out causing curious eyes to look his way. He shot Tony, Abby and Ziva a glare, excluding Gibbs since he wanted to live, but there was no heat behind as his shy smile betrayed him.

"Congrats Timmy! See aren't you glad I convinced you to come, we found the perfect pumpkin and you won the contest!" Abby squeezed Tim hard enough for the air to rush out of his lungs.

Tim squeezed Abby back, keeping his arm around the bubbly goth and looked around at the smiling faces, even Gibbs had his half-smirk with the pumpkin under his arm.

"Come on, dinners waiting." Tim's smile grew brighter as he heard the whoops and cheers of his coworkers. They made their way to the stage all the while comparing reviews and their personal experiences at the steakhouse.

Tim made a comment in reply to Abby and Ziva asking about a dress code. The restaurant was fairly causal so they didn't have to go home to change first. After a day of pumpkin hunting, everyone was starving.

Tim wasn't expecting his day to end on a good note, but his smile was firmly in place as he listened to Tony bickering with Ziva and Abby chattering at Gibbs while they paid for the pumpkin and made their way to the parking lot.


End file.
